bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blackemo1
Blackemo1's Talk Page Archives This page got to long, if you would like to see previous information just click the archive below *User Talk Blackemo Archive I (February 1st, 2009 - February 17th, 2009) *User Talk Blackemo Archive II (February 17th 2009 - March 5th, 2009) * New Arc Chapter Vote The chapter I loved the whole chapter overall. I liked Hide's showing of her emotions and Ichiro's resentment of his past. The whole event with his sister greatly tied in with the battle. Also I found this for my story arc. Tell me what you think. Its on the bottom of the page thumb|300px|right Ten Tailed Fox 16:22, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Ohhh I was freaked out lol and id be like damm already one captain died against the 5th omg the 1st must be the devil@!!! Dr.Ayzen 21:44, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Vote Because it shows the full power of Ichiro's bankai, Hide's true feelings about Ichiro's resentment of his past. Ten Tailed Fox 16:55, 6 March 2009 (UTC) : Have you seen the latest Bleach chapter yet? Ten Tailed Fox 16:59, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :: So do I!!!! But more than that, I want to see what Shirosaki-sama, will do. I have a feeling he is about to appear. Ten Tailed Fox 17:09, 6 March 2009 (UTC) The Next Poll! Be sure to check out the third New Arc Chapter poll and cast your vote for your favourite chapter between Hole to Heaven, Cast Down God's Hammer, Tip the Scales, The Judged; Tears Can't Save You, and Circus! And remember to continue to visit the Today's News page for a daily update of what's happening. From your new Mailer Admin (hurray! o^-^o) -- Haruko-chan o^-^o10:27, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Answer I don't know.Could you please help me with my Character info box on my Character Zukai? gohanRULEZ 15:05, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Damned to Dream Under the Sun I'm sorry if i replied late, but i can say that i like that chapter, because it's pretty interesting and is written good. Thats all i can say... Yours truly, Cuarta espada 12:38, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Cast Down God's Hammer Like I said before, I not a fan of battles and I prefer parts that have plot development and help move the story along. As well as I have decided to take it upon myself to act as Amaririsu would and support any chapters with Captain Fujin. Although, I was very close to choosing Circus. One of the few battles I enjoyed! I also very much liked Ichiro's bankai. --Haruko-chan o^-^o13:21, 15 March 2009 (UTC) P.S. WHAT!!! Ichiro's dead!!!!! I mean, I wasn't that thrilled with him and found him kind of annoying, but he reminded me of a friend ... how sad =-( Just to let you know though, it wasn't too clear that Ichiro had died. I had no idea. I just though he was severely injured, too much for the Second Division Captain to handle, and had to be treated by a member of the Fourth Division. Joining the "Second Coming" Arc Is there somewhere where I can fit in a character or two? --れび (talk to Lavi!) 16:34, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Alright, I'll think about that. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 13:27, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::I'd rather not discuss critique, since I have huge irks with the literary formatting of the articles here. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 14:10, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Blackemo-sempai Thanks for the complement Blackemo-sempai, and I do like the Second Coming of Aizen Arc chapters --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 20:46, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Arrancar essentials done Pretty much finished the essentials to Severino Corbusier, the arrancar I made for your Fanon Espada. I just need a picture to represent him. I don't like to use TekTek, so yeah. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 01:03, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Characters Again, sorry for my late reply, I've been really much busy for my final exams. So far here are my favorite characters : 1. Ryun 2. Ichiro 3. Zukia I'm really enjoying the current storyline, Good job!!! Hope you write more.... One more thing, could use some of my characters???? Yours truly, Cuarta espada 08:06, 18 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Templates Yeah. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 16:39, 19 March 2009 (UTC) RE: New Story Were you referring to the chapter Rock, Paper, Sword? If so, then I have to be quite frank and say that Prometa a Mujer died way too easily. Even Yammy, Espada #10, wouldn't die that easily. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 20:13, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Severino's Entry I suppose a good place for him to make an appearance would be to delay Zukia Tojiro's approach. However, if Tojiro is as strong as the Angeles suggest him to be, Severino would not last very long. I'd prefer that Severino survives the encounter with Tojiro, since I want to expand on him more. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 18:01, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Take Mikazuchi Hi I'm new here. My name is Welcome to the NHK. Please check out my character page Take Mikazuchi & let me know where i fit in or if i need to change some things about him. I will continue to add his back story Severino Whatever works best. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 16:26, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Uh, Blackemo-san Will I be some how involved in the Second Coming of Aizen Arc with Makan Raiden, my character? --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 23:07, 23 March 2009 (UTC) As said earlier... Whatever would work best for the story. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 14:08, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :They're ok. As for powers, he has all of the ones that are pretty standard for an arrancar. I'm refraining from releasing a resurreccion so that I can think it through more thoroughly. He wouldn't need it, because I'm going to give him something else that would spark more interest. Stay tuned for a few minutes... --れび (talk to Lavi!) 14:12, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. I'll be paying attention to the chapters that you use Severino in, since I have a very specific manner in which he behaves, which is difficult to describe without it being in action. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 14:32, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::Not at all. Go ahead. :) --れび (talk to Lavi!) 14:34, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I got to go, but a possible title can be The Philosophy of War, because Severino is meant to be a philosophical guy. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 14:40, 24 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Deeply Apologize It's alright. I suppose it wouldn't hurt for me to take my own shot at it, following the direction you already put in the chapter. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 16:32, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :Edited your work with a draft of my version of the King of Bone Hill chapter. You can undo it or whatever if you are not happy with it. If you are pleased with it, tell me so, and also if you want any corrections or anything. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 18:03, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Raiden I didn't really have any plans for him but I was just wondering. If you get any ideas, just tell me and I'll be up for it, if you feel like it. --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 19:32, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Blackemo-san. --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 19:41, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Ok My fav character is Hide Yamatoro, and I like how you brought back the Arrencar. --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 20:00, 25 March 2009 (UTC) P.S. What might make this easier is this chat box Sei brought to NF: http://ichiinu.chatango.com/ come if you want I like her looks, but not her personality, ^_^' --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 20:09, 25 March 2009 (UTC) King of Bone Hill plot direction What direction is the plot for the King of Bone Hill chapter supposed to go? --れび (talk to Lavi!) 01:53, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Symbol How did you make that Bleach-like Symbol on your Page? TELL ME NOW!!! gohanRULEZ 04:03, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Captains Hi! Don't you think it's been made to many new captains lately? It's been created like 5 or maby 7 new captans, for squads, that already has captains. Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 15:58, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Bone Hill Then I'll just have to do a bit a filler mode thing. Would you mind if Mizuki and Ren are beaten to a pulp? :P Kidding: just tell me if you plan on the shinigami playing a major role in the near future. I'll refrain from being too biased with Severino. --れび (talk to Lavi!) Second Coming of Aizen Hi again! Could u please include me in the Second Coming of Aizen? Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 17:10, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I don't know. Maby fighting, if it's still fighting, or one or two minor appearances, since I'm mostly just sleeping or fighting. Or a speaking appearance, I just want to be included. PLZZZ Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 17:33, 30 March 2009 (UTC)